


Dust

by Spirit_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Sad Tony, grieving tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Wolf
Summary: A very short one-shot while I try to get inspiration for Delicate Air.





	Dust

Tony hated deserts.

He could blame Afghanistan in 2008 for that, the year that he got knocked down and had to build himself up again in a dark cave with a car battery attached to his heart. Sitting on a rock on Titan, cradling a hand covered in ashes and a single tear rolling down his face felt the same way.

The blue android girl stood behind him, no emotions passing through her face, she stood with her arms crossed as she stared at the dusty ground.

"He did it." She stated, and Tony felt a rush of anger and sadness and so many other emotions that he couldn't put a name on.

Tony heard her, understood her, knew who she was talking about, but all he could see behind his eyelids was Peter Parker with his teary eyes and stumbling legs, falling into Tony's arms with the repeated phrase that split Tony's heart down the middle.

_I don't wanna go._

"That purple bastard is dead." He snapped to himself, staring down at his blackened hand.

"He tossed my sister off a cliff with no hesitation." She muttered, and Tony looked over his shoulder, "She died alone in a pool of her own blood because of him." Tony wanted to scream and cry and rip off the head of the mad titan.

Tony thought about his kid, the brightness of his eyes and his happy-go-lucky personality, his need to protect everyone he cares about, his innocence and his witty quips, the way he used his powers to defend New York from everyday criminals.

"Yeah, that bitch is dead already."


End file.
